


Heart Wants What It Wants

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are happily dating Sasha Banks & Paige respectively, but a dark secret could change all of that.





	

Dean Ambrose was in a committed relationship with Sasha Banks, while Seth Rollins was dedicated to Paige, but things turned sour when... "I have a dirty secret to tell you." Seth said, looking down. "Okay? Spill!" Dean said, taking a seat on the couch. "I... I'm not really in love with Paige... or at least not anymore." Seth said, stressed out. "Oh... but she loves you, man." Dean said, confused. "Yeah, I know... but I... I'm in love with somebody else..." Seth said, hesitating. "Dude, stay... stay far away from my girl, Sasha!" Dean said, getting right into Seth's face. But just then... Seth decides to kiss Dean on the cheek! "What the...?!" Dean said, almost falling backwards. "You're... you're the one I'm mad about." Seth said, taking a deep breath. Afterwards, there was nothing but complete silence until Dean's phone rang, "Babe?" He said, looking away when he saw jealously in the eyes of Seth. "Where are you?" Sasha said, concerned. "I'm at Seth's house." Dean said, feeling stupid afterwards. "Ooh, I'll meet ya there!" Sasha said, excited, then hanging up. "Seth..." Dean said, searching for words. "Her? Or me?..." Seth said, closing the gap between them. "Don't..." Dean said, exhausted. Then the ringing of Seth's phone went off, "Paige?" Seth said, disappointed. "I'm coming over to your place... be prepared!" Paige said, laughing, then hanging up. "Dean..." Seth said, but was cut off by Dean's lips to his hand! "I... I like you... I like you a lot, too." Dean said, slow.

Seth Rollins is eating out of the same ice cream bowl as Dean Ambrose, chilling on the sofa, watching cheesy romantic movies. Yup, this is the perfect night in for the both of them. But just then, they hear a knock on the front door. "Ugh, I'll get it." Dean said, removing their blanket from himself. As he opens the door... "Surprise!" Sasha Banks said, giving him a huge hug, then a kiss on the cheek. "Whatcha doing here?" Dean said, trying to grasp his thoughts. "I'm all yours for the night, babe! No work for this girl!" Sasha said, winking. "Listen... I'm sorta, kinda busy myself..." Dean said, looking down. "What?" Sasha said, in disbelief. "But... you have ice cream all over your face..." Sasha said, narrowing her eyes. But before Dean could even think about an answer, Paige walked up. "Hey! You guys gonna invite me in, too?" Paige said, laughing. "Girl, Dean won't even invite me in right now..." Sasha said, under her breath. "Huh?!" Paige said, pushing open the door to find Seth shirtless in his pajama pants. "What the...?!" Sasha said, confused. "I freakin' gave him those pajamas!" Paige said, running inside, furious. "Oh my gosh, what in the world is this?!... Ambrollins?!" Sasha said, screaming. "Sasha... I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you, but I'm madly in love with Seth..." Dean said, fiddling with his hair. "You're gonna have to choose..." Paige said, sharply. "I can't..." Seth said, leaning back. "You have until tomorrow!" Sasha said, leaving along with Paige.

Dean Ambrose was rocking back and forth in his chair, while Seth Rollins was pacing back and forth around the room... "Sasha Banks or Seth Rollins?" Dean thought to himself. "Girlfriend or boyfriend?" He continued to think. "Dude... what are we gonna do?" Seth said, breaking the silence that lasted over an hour. "We're simply gonna choose..." Dean said, trying to get himself together. "Okay... you go first then." Seth said, scratching his head. "Look, I really can't possibly decide between you 2... so we're just... gonna have to keep our relationship on the down low." Dean said, shrugging. "...Alright... fine by me." Seth said, nodding his head. The following day... "And your decision?" Sasha said, sharply, as she stood next to Paige with Dean sitting on his couch, and Seth sitting on his boyfriend's recliner. "You." Dean said, confidently. "Aw, babe!" Sasha said, running up to give him a hug like a boss. "You okay? You wanted me, right?" Paige said, walking over to her boyfriend. "...Yeah!" Seth said, hesitating, "It was an easy choice." He added. "Aw, that's my baby!" Paige said, giving him a kiss on the neck. "Well, Seth & I better get going... he promised to help me clean my house last week." Paige said, laughing. "Yeah, we gotta go..." Seth said, blowing a kiss to Dean when the other 2 weren't looking. After Saige makes their exist... "So... why'd you pick me?" Sasha said, curiously. "Um... 'cause I love ya!" Dean said, winking. "Good one!" Sasha said, flipping her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo this was seriously one of the funnest fanfictions ive ever written! :D so please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments for it you guys! ♡♥


End file.
